Wake me up with a kiss
by Nossu
Summary: Jack Darby opened his eyes and felt like his head was full of bees who tried to escape through his eyes. He looked around and saw that he was in the small metal room. He looked at his hands and noticed that they where made from metal. Not again! He thought and closed his optics.


A/N: This story is about Jack Darby and how he is waking up in the hospital after events in Whack a Jack day and Bullets and blood.

**Warning: This story is rated M as it contains ****naughty things.**** If you are not allowed to read those or you don't like those you should skip this one. ;-)**

Recommended reading order:

Twice On The Hook (start of the series)  
No Place to Run  
Things you can find  
Angels of Death  
The First Night  
Feelings through space  
Emerald green  
Whack a Jack day  
Bullets and blood  
You have my optics  
Wake me up with a kiss (this story)  
Prank caller  
Uncomfortable feelings  
Dangerous femmes  
Death from above  
Tough questions

See latest list from my profile

These stories are written originally with my native language. Translation is done with Google and I use grammar checking tool in my text editor to correct mistakes. This is not easy for me and sometimes I find myself using more time to translation than what I used to write the story. Also posting these stories here knowing that they contain mistakes in grammar is annoying me a quite much. But I hope it is still worth it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro.

* * *

Jack Darby opened his eyes and felt like his head was full of bees who tried to escape through his eyes. He looked around and saw that he was in the small metal room. He looked at his hands and noticed that they where made from metal. Not again! He thought and closed his optics.

After while his headache faded, it felt like it was gone to somewhere far away. He opened his optics and rose to the sitting position and looked around again. Now with the better vision he saw that the room was quite small compared to Arcee's room in the base. The room had two berth, one in other side of the room and one under him. There was a small desk near the back wall between the berths and on the desk there was a Cybertronian computer terminal. There were no personal items in the room and it looked almost like a prison cell.

He remembered last time when he and Arcee had tried to do remote optic view through the spark bond and he had ended controlling Arcee's spark sister Chromia's body somewhere in the deep space. He thought that this has to be similar experience or extremely vivid dream.

Jack looked his servos and legs and saw that this time they are different color, now the where black. He notices that on the door there was a shiny mirror like a surface and he rose up and turns toward the mirror.

What he saw made his optic go wide. "Primus! I look dangerous and hot!" he said with feminine tone.

Jack was in the femme body that looked similar like Arcee's body, but slightly different and black, but there was some shades of black that highlighted her feminine figures and made femme body look like a sexy female ninja in the full body suit. There was grey number 42 in her left breast armor and next to number there was three small symbol like a rank marking with Autobot markings in it.

Suddenly he got more aware of the body, it felt like there had been some settling time before he got better control. He felt how this femme body was firm and powerful. He gently touched his waist area and felt light waves of pleasure go through him. This was amazing he thought and touched his chest area and tried to measure how big breast this femme body had, they where same size as Arcee's.

There was all short of informations that started to flow across his HUD display and one of them caught his attention more than others and suddenly it was zoomed in.

Display showed different spark status informations and main text said "Priority spark control ongoing, system awareness in low priority." He felt little confused, did this mean that owner of this body was aware of him, but was placed in the lower priority? That thought made him an extremely concerned and he hoped that he did not cause any harm to this femme whose body he had invaded. Suddenly he felt waves of affection go through him and femme body started to make faint purring sound.

He was amused "Wow your really a cat, I don't know your name so I just name you Luna." he chuckled for his own joke. Suddenly waves of affection got so strong that he fell on his knees and purring sound increased so much that he felt how the whole body was vibrating.

he was interrupted by a knock coming from the door. He was a little scared at first, but decided that this time he would get more information about what's going on here.

"Enter!" he said and tried to keep his sound confident.

There was a silence and then female voide said "Um! You need to open the door from your side!

Jack felt how his face plate got a little hotter and he walked to the door and pressed large key next to door.

The door opened side ways and front of him was standing beautiful grey and black ninja femme with grey number 110 in her breast armor.

Grey black femme saluted and said "Ma'am, 110 here as ordered and reporting for disciplinary action due to misconduct during training exercise."

Jack's brain was spinning in full speed, but wheels where not holding and he said "Oh yes! You have been a bad girl, try to behave next time."

Femme yelled "Yes, ma'am 110 has been a bad girl and tries to behave next time!" and stared him confused.

He decided to gain control of the situation and stepped past the femme and said "110 walk with me" and he started to head toward the corridor that led to the right.

While they walked he noticed how good it felt to walk and how his hips where swaying similar way when Arcee walked and feel of this body made again his face plate temperature raise a bit. He also saw that he was again in the ship and this time he notices that there was a lot of differently colored beautiful femmes that looked like Arcee with slight different armor features. He realised that different features where caused by different type of alt modes that they had scanned.

He stopped and looked at femme 110 and decided to take a risk with her "So 110 where would you go if you would be free to decide?"

Like a free to go anywhere where I want?" femme asked a bit confused.

"Yes, if you where free like that" he said.

Femme thought a moment and said with dreamy voice "I would go to see my sparkmate".

Jack felt that now they where in the conversation area where he had some experience "Oh! Thats nice, what is he like?"

Femme looked him again a little confused and said "You know him, he is strong minded, smart, brave, honest, caring and excelent lover all the qualities that perfect sparkmate has."

Jack felt jealous hearing how this femme described how great her sparkmate was and he was a little pissed to himself. Why would he care who this femme had fallen in love, what business of his was it?

He felt shamed on himself, here he was walking around in the sexy femme body like he would own it and admiring other femmes like some Casanova. He felt that he needed to focus now, he had his Arcee and Chromia those should be more than enough for one man. He felt amused feeling creeping into his awareness, it seemed that Luna was amused of his thoughts.

They continued walking and they arrived front of large door that had text "Hangar bay - Landing troops". He looked a bit confused and femme next to hin noticed this and misunderstood.

"Ma'am are you going to do surprise inspection on your troops?"

He felt like a mouse in front of cat, there was no escape "Yes, please announce me to the troops."

Femme nodded and opened the door, they stepped in and he was amazed what he saw. There was several rows of heavily armed and mean looking space ships. Those ships looked like a dropships from the Halo game that he used to play with Miko.

"Attention! Commanding officer on the deck, prepare for inspection!" yelled femme 110 with pride in her voice.

Hangar bay was filled with metallic sounds when all the femmes rushed to form a line formations on front of their dropships.

He waited that all the femmes where in the positions and started to walk and tried to look like a real military officer from movies he had seen. He was getting a little hot on his face plade when he looked all the beautiful femmes. One common theme was that femmes in here favored dark non shiny colors, but they where still beutiful and deadly looking. He felt how Luna in him was silently laughing her aft off for his feelings and same time she generated feelings of affection towars him, if felt like she was hugging his soul.

He stopped in the middle of the hanger area so that he would see all the femmes and ships. While he kept admiring femmes he saw how they where standing in front of him in excelent formation, all the breast armours where pushed forward and backs where in beautifully arch and small wings where all stiff and in the back position. They where truly beautiful sight and somehow he felt pride and affection towards them.

He heard faint whisper next to her. "Ma'am, It would be nice to have some motivation speech from you, it has been long time from previous one" femme 110 whispered to him.

Silence was eerie all femmes where focused on him so he had to say something. He raised his voice and said "Eh! Oh! Um! You all look beautiful!" He felt great shame fell over him, what a stupid thing to say, he was married man and here he just keeps ogling these femmes.

To his horror he saw that all femmes where looking him and optics where moving like in scan mode and then chaos broke lose. First one to kiss him was femme 110 and others followed. Waves of femmes kept coming and they pinned him in the middle and kisses and touches get coming from different directions. He felt how loud purring sound started to form from femmes and how they got tighter and tighter around him.

Jack Darby's mind went blank from the pleasure and last thing he heard was how Luna and all other femmes screamed in ecstasy.

* * *

Jasper general hospital's nurse June Darby had ended her sift and was in the womans locker room. She looked herself from the mirror and let out sigh, she was little over thirty years old single mother. Still not a bad looking woman she thought just a little tired, but she hoped that she was still kind of MILF type of woman.

June thought that it had been a long time from her last experience with man, it seemed that even if she was a good looking woman, man got annoyed and escaped from her. Of course it did not help that her center of life was her son Jack. One rude man had told her that she just kept talking about her son like she was married with him. Thought of that made her angry, she was just highly concerned of her son's well being.

She let out other sigh, lately she had tried to have a relationship with Agent Bill Fowler, but there was an issue with Bill's ex-wife that was still looming around and now Bill just wanted to advance slowly.

She changed her civil clothes on and attached hospital ID badge on them, now she would start other kind of sift, she would go and see her son.

When she arrived to Jack's room door there was an agent there that wanted to check her ID before he let her enter into the room. This time of the night there would be no other visitors so agent was a little relaxed.

Agent opened the door and let June in and behind her she heard how agent locked the door again. Jack's room was special one, it did not contain any windows and it located in the middle section of the hospital, this assured that no one could easilly break in and take Jack. June felt that Jack was safe in this room.

She walked closer to Jack's bed and after she removed curtain that was on front of Jack's bed she noticed something interesting. Her eyes got all wide when she saw large tent that Jack's bed quilt formed. She did not know what to do so she decided to sit chair next to Jack's bed and she tried to focus her eyes to Jack's face. She thought that this was so awkward, her eyes kept all the time moving to look Jack's tent.

She felt how she had started to sweat a little and she tried to resist feeling of curiosity that was constantly increasing in her mind.

She whispered to herself "Oh! Damn" and thought that a little peek would not hurt anyone as Jack was unconscious so he would not ever know.

June removed part of Jack's bed quilt and when she saw what was under it she dropped it totally off and revealed Jack's hard wood. Her hand's where at her mouth just to cover surprise sound as she was really amazed.

"Oh! My little Jack, you have grown up to be a huge man" she whispered and marveled the huge thing in front of her.

She decided that she needed to have a picture of that thing so she would have something to remember this moment. She remembered that her phone was left in the locker room so she decided to use Jack's phone to take a picture and send it to her phone.

June took Jack's new smartphone from the drawer and opened it, this model was new to her, but she quickly got camera working and took a picture of Jack's hard thing. After picture was taken she looked to share feature and posted picture to her name. She tried to remove picture, but it took several trial and errors before it was gone.

June focused back to Jack and saw that his thing was still hard, she was getting nervous and her hands started to shake a little and she felt like all the fluids in her body would be rushing madly around. She tried to fight it and she failed.

Jack Darby opened his eyes and felt how pleasure caused by the femme attack released. What he saw next was his mother on top of his legs holding his wood with face covered on his juices and she was licking her lips.

"OMG! OMG! MOM!" He yelled and tried to cover himself, but that was impossible as June was still on top of his legs and holding his thing! Instead he coverd his eyes and hoped that this was just a nightmare. Shame was so high that if it could kill it would have ended his life there.

Jack I can explain!" tried June with a desperate sound.

"WHAT? That you decided to use your own son while he was unconscious?" he yelled.

"NO! I mean, well that just happened." she said and started to cry.

Jack felt bad and he decided to forgive this incident as he knows how it feels, he too had lot of similar super embarrassing experiences mainly caused by Arcee. He took her crying mother next to him and hugged her tightly.

"There, there, I understood these things just happen" he said and kissed his mother to cheek and tasted his own juices that where still covering her face.

Jack let his mother go and June started to clean her self with paper towel. He looked her and asked "So anything else happened while I was unconscious?"

June sobbed a little and licked her lips like still tasting something sweet "Well, Arcee is really worried about you and those bullies Vince, Daren and Bill where found dead near the city limits"

"WHAT! Did Arcee kill them?" he asked.

June kept a little thinking pause before she aswered "No according to Agent Fowler it was a drug deal that went wrong and boys got killed during it"

Jack let out a long sigh "Well, that's a relief".

June looked at him and asked "A relief that Arcee was not the killer or relief that bullies are dead?"

Now it was his turn to take a thinking pause before he said "To be honest both".

He saw how June nodded.

Suddenly Jack's phone started to beep like a wild animal, he was getting lot of messages. He took the phone and looked curiously what was he getting.

From Arcee: "Honey you're awake! COME to me now! I NEED you!"  
From Raf: "AWWWWWWW!"  
From Fowler: "Brother welcome back!"  
From Optimus: "Jackson it seems that you awaked up"  
From Ratched: "Jack when you get back in the base I need to examine you"

From Miko: "DUDE!, that's a HUGE! weapon you have there! Kiss!"  
From Sierra: "I love your thing, it is so huge!"

From Principal: "Jackson Darby you naughty boy, I think I need to give you a special detention"  
From Unknow: "Thanks my Jack! your interface cable is so beautiful"  
...

When he looked his mother he suddenly understood what this ment and messages just kept coming from all the people in his contact list and he had almost whole school in there.

"OMG! MOM you just killed my private life!" he screamed.

Agent guarding the door heard again loud yelling from the room and he shakes his head, this was a one crazy mission.

* * *

A/N: This story was meant to close Jack's adventure with bullies (stories: _Whack a Jack day_ and _Bullets and blood). _Now I need to short my papers a little and think what can I post next.

Our Jackson is getting more popular inside Chromia's spaceship and he added new femmes to his followers.

Femmes so far.

Chromia = Ships Commander (Arcee's original spark sister)  
Chromia-732 = (Clone-732 of Chromia and Wheeljack's prison guard)  
Emerald = (Clone-1 of Chromia and her SiC, she clearly loves Jack)  
Luna = (Clone-42 of Chromia and Commanding officer of Landig troops and Jack's lates toy)  
Chromia-110 (Clone-110 of Chromia and one of troopers under Luna's command).

When I read these stories again after I have translated them, I get a feeling that this is starting to get too silly to post in here.

**If you read any of my stories please review, just toss in few words "This was good" or "This was bad" and even better if you can say what part of the story was good and what bad.**


End file.
